


Последний побег

by Vargnatt



Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставшемуся без демонического господина Дорну Иль-Кхану уже некому помочь избежать возмездия. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний побег

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2014 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199472353.htm?oam#more2 ).

Камера была тесной. Настолько, что Дорн не мог стоять в ней даже ссутулившись, приходилось сидеть. Света не было, корме редких случаев, когда кто-то из тюремщиков решался приоткрыть смотровое оконце на двери, чтобы взглянуть на Мясника Кургана, или, дрожа от ужаса, занести ему в камеру пищу. Лежанки или хотя бы вороха соломы на полу тоже не было — зачем смертнику удобства, действительно? Странно, что его хотя бы продолжали кормить. И то, предварительно приковывая к стене цепями — боялись, что он бросится на тюремщика, разносящего миски с варевом из протухшей рыбы, на которое расщедрились лусканские законники. Воздух в камере был густой, влажный, горячий и, казалось, не двигался вообще. От этого вонь пропавшей рыбы, немытого тела и испражнений щипала глаза даже полуорку.   
Первый раз Дорн попал в лусканскую тюрьму за резню в Кургане. За десятки женщин и детей, под кровавым месивом из которых его оставили «друзья». Тогда гнев и ненависть Дорна были так велики, что привлекли сущность из Бездны, назвавшуюся Ур-Готозом и подарившую ему силы сбежать из-под плахи.   
Спустя три года он снова оказался здесь за всё ту же резню в Кургане, но Ур-Готоз не появился, чтобы снова помочь ему — Дорн убил его собственными руками. Его и ту хитрую дьяволицу Азотет, которая думала, что он сменит одно кровавое ярмо на другое. Дорн был свободен от власти над собой, но и лишен своих жутких демонических сил.   
Он разрушал, убивал и ненавидел, он менял судьбу и бежал от возмездия, но, несмотря на это, несмотря на всю его силу оказался здесь. Резня в Кургане всё равно нашла его, хотя даже Судьи Тира не могли найти. Бежать ему уже было некуда. 

Сквозь сон он почуял запах крови: тяжелый, удушающий, исходящий отовсюду. Полуорка накрыло волной восторга схожей с той, что он испытывал, расправляясь со своими «друзьями»: выпуская кишки Доротее, визжащей как свинья на скотобойне, ломая Крилл шею, которую раньше любил сжимать, когда она ложилась с ним, разрубая пополам дурня Сенджака и сбивая латной рукавицей в кровавое месиво ухмыляющуюся физиономию Симмеона. Ни одна женщина и ни один мужчина не дарили ему такого наслаждения как месть. Хотя у его мести было когда-то имя.   
Капля влаги упала ему на клыки, и Дорн узнал этот металлический вкус. От вкуса крови он испытал такое возбуждение, что зарычал, и по телу его пробежала дрожь. А потом Дорн услышал голос, который не ожидал более услышать никогда.  
«Помнишь ли ты?»  
Голос этот звучал одновременно отовсюду и только у него в голове.   
«Помнишь ли ты обещание?»  
Тысяча голосов в одном. Он был одновременно сладким шепотом любовников и надрывными предсмертными воплями.  
«Помнишь ли ты меня, Дорн Иль-Кхан?»  
От смеси восторга, ужаса и желания у Дорна спёрло дыхание и перед глазами пошли огненные круги.  
«Согласен ли ты кровоточить для меня?»  
Ничего режущего или хотя бы острого в камере не было, потому он разорвал запястье собственными отросшими в заключении когтями. Дорн Иль-Кхан помнил, и Дорн Иль-Кхан был согласен.

Наутро тюремщики обнаружили камеру Мясника Кургана пустой. Дверь была сорвана с петель изнутри, а тело ночного караульного с расколотой о каменную кладку головой лежало у дальней стены. Стены, на которой был кровью начертан и будто выжжен символ Дитя Баала.


End file.
